


Varric's Secret

by Msynergy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How she came to know his secret started innocently enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varric's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satine86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don’t own them, never will. Just playing in the sandbox.

How she came to know his secret started innocently enough.

She was reading the latest draft of the latest book he’d written about the Inquisition, and he was curled up beside her, dead asleep to the world after several late nights trying to meet his deadline.

The reading nook overlooking the Viscount estate gardens had been a recent addition, his gift to her since they’d become a much more significant part of each others’ lives.

Padded with piles of silk pillows and an extra large red one with gold threading Cassandra now rested against, the nook had his personal touches all over it, but she couldn’t say she minded after long weeks on the road. Her body simply could not handle the same level of activity it used to, though she knew Varric would beg to differ based on their activities the night before.

The thought made her smile, only a little red dusting her cheeks as her free hand unconsciously slipped from her lap to weave through the copper hair of the dwarf in question.

His usual tie was missing, snapped and lost somewhere in-between decadent sheets when she’d gripped too tight in her enthusiasm. The blush grew, but her smile remained, and her touch was gentle this time as she ran her fingers through the thick but soft hair.

A few strands were starting to betray his age, the ups and downs of the life he led, but Cassandra found them handsome. A mark of experience, an acknowledgement that he’d survived long enough to earn it.

But as her fingers touched and rubbed, a noise rumbled up from his chest that made her laugh out loud.

“What?” Varric groaned, and her smile became a smirk as she moved her hand and he sat up.

“You were purring!”

“I was not.”

“You were! I was playing with your hair, and you started purring like an overgrown cat!”

“I was– Wait a minute, you were playing with my hair?”

She blushed for an entirely different reason this time.

“I–well– If you don’t want to me do so I won’t–”

“Whoa, hold up, Seeker, I didn’t say that. Here–”

Varric settled back down, grasped her hand with his, so large in comparison, and placed it back on his head.

“There, you may continue.”

Cassandra raised a brow, hand unmoving.

He huffed.

“Look, I’ll let you in on a little secret, which you must swear never to tell another soul or my reputation will be ruined forever: I love having my hair played with.”

She laughed again, shaking her head at this impossible man of hers, but coasted a calloused thumb against his temple all the same and watched his eyes close in contentment.

The purr rumbled again, but it only made her smile widen as she turned back to his book.


End file.
